dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Slimey Dungeon
The Slimey Dungeon was a Hyper Dungeon that existed in Outer Pandora during Dragonhollow's Fifth Era. It was part of Dungeon Quest II. =Description= ---- The Slimey Dungeon was located in a large swamp 430 meters from the second Dragon Hunters gate in Outer Pandora and just 300 meters from Arsenal. The dungeon was a spherical dome constructed of green wool with a slime floor over the surface of the swamp, cleary visible from afar via the emerald beam of its beacon. The Slimey Dungeon was defended by fifteen big slimes and fifteen big magma cubes, all of which split into their lesser selves upon death. As the floor was made of slime, which slowed movement and reduced traction, manuevering against the enemies within could be dangerous especially against faster monsters such as spiders. Engaging with ranged weapons was highly recommended. Even so, the Slimey Dungeon was easiest of the locations in Dungeon Quest II. =Enemies= ---- All regular mobs could spawn inside the dungeon due to low light levels. * x15 Slimey * x15 Lava Slimey =Treasure= ---- The dungeon contained a single hidden treasure chest with the following loot: * x50 tokens * x1 beacon * x1 diamond block * x8 gold block * x1131 slime block =History= ---- On 5E:101, HyperSilence announced the creation of four new Hyper Dungeons to entice those visiting Wyvern Pointe to explore Outer Pandora. Each dungeon was placed within a kilometer or two of the local Dragon Gates. On the next day, after raiding the Spidey Dungeon and the Skelly Dungeon, Tox sought the location of the final dungeon. By process of elimination he knew it had to be near the Dragon Hunters gate in Outer Pandora, but as a Dragon Rider he was forbidden to pass through it. As a reward for his work on Wyvern Point, HyperSilence bestowed upon him a map that showed the locations of all four gates but without labels explaining which one was which. Tox deduced the location of the Hunters gate and embarked on a several kilometer journey from the Dragon Riders gate. After he reached it, he explored the extensive swamp and discovered the Slimey Dungeon. After confirming there were no ranged defenders, Tox built a platform in the dungeon's upper reaches and used arrows to reduce their number, though it proceeded somewhat slowly because of their regenerative capability. Once the big slimes and magma cubes split into their lesser forms the enhanced effects that HyperSilence had given them expired. Tox then entered the dungeon itself to do melee battle with them. Ironically, in the end it was not the dungeon's ubermobs but the normal monsters that spawned due to low-light conditions that endangered his life the most. The slime block floor was slippery and slowed his movement, making spiders and creepers rather dangerous. Nevertheless, he suffered no deaths while clearing the Slimey Dungeon. Not long thereafter, Gabault attempted to raid the dungeon by traveling through his native Dragon Hunters gate only to find it empty. ---- Category:Hyper Dungeons Category:Games Category:Places Category:Dungeon Quest II